


Missing Scene

by AshEarp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEarp/pseuds/AshEarp
Summary: Missing Scene from the partyWhat happened when they Were alone. Smut





	

> **Missing Scene**
> 
>  

Ok so its the nite of the dinner party.

**Nicole's View**

Nicole is in a flawless purple dress.

I spot Waverly walking down the stairs it seems she looking for someone. She turns her head and spots me Immediately i feel my whole face and body heat up, it what happens every time i lock eyes with Waverly. God she look amazing in that Aqua dress.

I notice her walking towards me I can hardly even breathe. wow you look amazing Waves. She mentions something About not having time to put on jewellery I give her one of my bracket as i slide it slowly onto to her wrist i see her try and hold back a groan, I know what i just did effected her I cant help but smirk at her. I lose track of time our eyes lock. we are pulled out of an intense eye lock by none other then Willa Earp, this person is beginning to really get to me every time Waves and I have alone time she always seems to interrupt i immediately think of our afternoon in the barn when Waves locked the barn door. But we cant lock out the world forever i suppose. Waves gives me that I am sorry and i could kill Willa, I rather be with you.

As Waves goes off with Willa none other they Champ Hardly comes up to me, Waves Ex BF and the town douche bag.

Champ: I saw all that you know, and i think you disgusting. Your disgusting.

Nicole: Not now Champ, actually not ever this is none of your business.

I walk of cause there no way I am going to explain my self to anyone let alone Champ.

Champ how ever does not get the point and starts to follow me around.

Champ: Waverly breaks up with me for no reason and next min she is with you. who do you think you are stealing people Girls.

Nicole: woah there Waverly never belong to you she doesn't belong to me she is no one property. Waverly is her own person and if she broke up

with you she has her own reasons.

 

Champ: yeah yeah what ever 

champ  pushes pass me to get up the stairs. Neither of us knew that Waverly had heard this whole convocation as well as my boss and his wife. Champ decides to out us in front of everyone. I don't think that I have ever been more scared its not like i keep my sexuality a secret I just didn't mention it as no one asked me.

Waverly tells champ to cut it off and that he has no right to attack Nicole. As she was the one who ended things.

**A FEW MOMENTS LATTER**

Waverly lead me to a room at the back of the house. i kind of know what she thinking but i don't want to jinx it as we haven't had alone time since that afternoon in the barn.

She opens the door to a bedroom before i realise what is happening she has shoved me against the wooden door and is attacking my lips, jaw and neck she shoves her thigh between my thigh, fuck.

next thing i know she undoing my dress so it doesn't get ripped, to be honest i don't care all i want to be with Waverly as i wrap my arms around her neck i slowly undone her dress and let it drop to the floor. as we hastily make our way to the bed knocking in to different bits of furniture we don't seems to care as we cant get our mouths  of each other both of us are fighting for dominance awe finally hit the bed and Waverly falls back as I fall on top of her. i cover her body with mine as we move up the bed. her skin feels so hot under mine i still cant believe that this happening. i never thought this would actually happen. not after that day in the car.

 

i slowly move down to kiss her lips with mine as i move down to her jaw and her neck and that part bellow her ear which drives her wild. I Start to move down to her chest as i suck and nibble at the harden right nipple as i flick it with my tounge as i massage the left one with my head. i give both nipples equal attention with my mouth and hands. i move down lower tasting her all over. i will never get enough of Waverly i mumble I Am so in love with you, and i didn't think Waverly could here but she had responded i am Equally in love with you Officer Haught. that send shocks straight to my core and i slide mine and Waverly drenched undies off. god she i so beautiful. i move my hand down to her throbbing centre.

 

she thrust her hips into mine i tease her a few more times, her hips start to become wild as they thrust into mine trying to get the pressure where she needs it the most.

i slowly move towards her entrance, and enter with 2 fingers.

Waverly: fuck Nicole harder please i need release i need you in me.

Hearing Waves say send jolts thru me. knowing i have this effect on her and the way she moves underneath me I never seen anything more beautiful in this world.

I start to add a 3rd finger and built up a pace as i thrust my finger into her,

Next thing i know i feel Waverly fingers we start to thrust into each other as our hips met with each thrust. I start to feel Waverly walls tighten i whisper into her ear come for her. she looks at me and says lets come together, at that we both come undone together i collapses  on her exhausted. we both are breathing heavily as we get after shocks.

We fall asleep like this i cant say how long till someone banging on the door. shit waves wake up babe. no sleep good, Babe someone at the door looking for us.......

Shit.

Waverly and i both get up and try and get our dresses back on its kinda hard evertime we are near each other we cant stop kissing. before we leave the room Waverly looks at me as she want to say something but is scared. I walk over to her and ask talk to me waves what wrong did i hurt you, you have me worried,

I love you Nicole I mean I am head over heals in Love with you, i Want to spend rest of my life with you. I know we just started seeing each other but ive loved you from the very first minute i met you back in shorties when i was in that very wet T-Shirt. we both smile at the memory.

Well waves baby that's very good to know, because i am also head over heals in love with you and i also want to spend the rest of my life with you and yeah i knew i was falling for you when you asked help to get out of that T-Shirt which you really didn't need help with did you.

　

Waverly: um no

Nicole: can i ask you something

Waverly: you can ask me anything

Nicole: move in with me I am serious I want to spend every waking and sleeping moment with you.

Waverly: are you sure

Nicole: I have never been more sure about anything in My life

Waverly: yes ( and says yes in a few other languages)

I pick up Waverly and spin her around.,

　

We finally leave the room and make our way back to the party but we don't leave each others side.

　

**Few months Later**

Waverly and I are happily living together no demon's no revrents and we are happy, we have a small house with a dog and life is perfect. Willa may be dead. But Wynonna is still here and Waverly is Happy to have her sister back in her life.

Gus got Shorties Back Waverly helps managing it as well as doing another course.

　

I cant believe that a few months i move to this town and i cant think about living anywhere else. for the first time i am happy and im in a place where i want to be.

　

The End

Please Review and be Nice

AshEarper

　

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


End file.
